Path to Central
by Full Metal Eva girls
Summary: Two new alchemist have a message for the fuhrer. The brother will stop at nothing. The sister just wants to stop. Will Ed and Al find out what the message is before it's too late? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

1

**disclamer: We don't own FMA in any way, shape, or form. But we do own Kuragari and Hikari. **

**read and review (comment, if needed), we are also looking for more ideas**

**------------------------------**

**Path to Central**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

On the path to central two siblings find themselves in Risembool. The sister is getting a little tried. Both of them have been traveling for three days. They're going to central to give the Fuhrer a letter, that's if they can get there. The sun was getting hotter and hotter. The sister has short black hair and blue eyes. The brother has black hair, that he keeps in a ponytail, and brown eyes. They are both fourteen and they are twins. The brother has a sword and the sister has a fan.

"We're lost." the brother said.

"I'm tired." the sister said stopping. "I need to rest."

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you, your so weak." the brother said turning around.

"I'm coming." the sister said catching up to him. "Hey brother, look, a house."

They walked to the house and knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a wrench in her hand. Her name is Winry.

"Can I help you?" Winry asked.

"Can you tell us where Central is?" the brother asked. "We have important information for the military."

"Your in luck, because I have a friend here who is in the military." Winry said letting them in. "He'll be here soon."

"Thank you..." the sister stuttered.

"Winry." she said smiling. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes." the brother said. "I'll go take a shower."

"So what are your names?" Winry asked walking into the kitchen and the sister following her.

"My name is Hikari and my brother's name is Kuragari." Hikari said leaning against the wall.

Winry and Hikari continued to talk. Hikari's stomach started growling and Winry laughed a little. Winry gave Hikari a glass of water and Kuragari came into the kitchen with different clothes on. Hikari left the room to go take a bath. Winry tried talked to Kuragari, but he wouldn't respond. Ed and Al walked into the Rockbell's house. Ed ate half of the food and he stood up slowly.

"Bathroom!" Ed yelled running out of the kitchen.

"Should we tell him?" Winry asked Kuragari.

"He won't see anything, she always wears a bikini." he said taking a sip of Hikari's water.

--------------------------

Ed opened the door to the bathroom and saw Hikari (she was wearing a bikini). His face turned red and he shut the door. He stood by the door and waited till she got out. When she got out Ed ran into the bathroom. She had a weird look on her face.

--------------------------

"Did Ed barge in on you?" Kuragari asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Hikari said walking in the kitchen and drying her hair with her fan.

Ed walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Al. Winry watched Ed blush as he looked the other way. Al started to laugh and Winry did the same. Kuragari just held his sword closer to him and shut his eyes. Hikari just looked at Ed and smiled.

"Ed let Hikari take your room tonight." Winry said smiling.

"Okay, but where I sleep?" Ed asked looking at Winry.

"On the couch."

"What about Kuragari?" Al asked.

"I'm glad you asked Al, he'll be sleeping in your room."

"That's okay, Winry, I'll sleep on the floor in Hikari's room." Kuragari said opening his eyes.

"Why?" Ed asked looking at him weirdly.

"Hikari has the message for the fuhrer and I need to protect her." he said looking at Ed. "Not because she has the message, because she's my sister."

"That was beautiful." Al and Winry said at the same time.

Ed pulled Al closer to him.

"Ed should we tell them that the fuhrer is a homunculi?" Al whispered Ed.

"First we need to find out what the message is." Ed whispered back trying to end the conversation.

"So Kuragari, why do you carry a sword around?" Winry asked him looking at his sword.

"My master gave it to me after I studied alchemy for three years." Kuragari said looking at her. "He said it will increase my alchemic power, it is also the same reason why Hikari has a fan."

----------------------

The next day the four left the Rockbell's and went to a train station. They got on the train. The day was nice as usual. Ed and Al sat on the opposite side of Hikari and Kuragari. They talked for a while and then got bored. Ed was half asleep and Al was looking out of the window. Hikari was staring at Ed and Kuragari was looking around observing the train.

"What is that message?" Ed asked in his sleep with a curiosity in his voice.

Kuragari stared at him with anger. Hikari and Kuragari looked at each other. Then continued to stare at Ed. Al stared at him as well. The train stopped, but they weren't at a station. Kuragari got up and kept his sword close. Hikari got up and followed her brother.

They got to the front of the train and they saw train robbers. There was three of them. The first one Kuragari sliced in half. The second one was after Hikari. Her arm twitched and a fan slid to her hand. She slashed the fan at him and fire covered his body. The third guy got behind Hikari and put a gun to her head.

"Put the sword away." the guy said.

Kuragari put his sword away and stared at the guy with an evil look. Hikari kicked a piece of coal and the robber looked the other way. She took the gun from his hand and threw him to the other side of the room. Kuragari took out his sword and sliced him in half. The both of them returned to Ed and Al.

Ed stared at Hikari and noticed blood coming out of her shoulder. The train wouldn't start.

"Hikari what happened to your shoulder?" Ed asked. "It's bleeding."

"Nothing, just a scratch." She said covering it up.

Ed stopped staring and went back to happy-land. Al continued to stare out the window. Hikari took out her fan and started to fan herself. Kuragari closed his eyes and held his sword close to him. They all went to there little happy-land as they waited for the train to work.

--------------------

**Thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**discalmer: a don't own FMA in any way, shape, or form...I wish I did. **

**Read and Review...**

**Path to Central**

**Chapter 2:Toranpu: The Card Alchemist**

Then they heard a crash coming from the back of their car. They saw a girl rolling backward in the walkway and running into their seats. She stood up and brushed herself off. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. They watched her brushing herself off.

"I don't think I deserved that." she said sitting down next to Hikari.

She took out a card of some sort and faced it to Hikari. Kuragari stood up and sliced it in half. She looked up at Kuragari and stood up.

"What was that for?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Kuragari looked at her and sat down. He didn't like to start fights unless it was worth it.

"Don't mind my brother he's protective." Hikari said looking at her. "So what was that card?"

"It's a special card that allows me to know a person more." she said sitting down. "People call me Toranpu, what's your name?"

"My name is Hikari." Hikari said smiling. "This is Ed, Al, and Kuragari."

Hikari pointed to the owner of the names. Toranpu took out two other cards and pointed them at Ed and Al. Their picture appeared and some info about them appeared also. Hikari looked at the cards and her eyes widened. Then Toranpu took out another card and quickly pointed it at Kuragari. It showed a picture of him and a little bit of info about him. Then Toranpu took out another card and pointed at Hikari. A picture appeared, but only a little info appeared.

"What does the card say about me?" Al asked.

Toranpu gave Al his card and she gave Ed his. They looked at it and smiled. The train started to move and it was about time.

"Where are you going, Hikari?" Toranpu asked her.

"We're going to central, we need to deliver a message to the fuhrer." Hikari said looking at her card. "Who else do you have cards of?"

"I have Roy Mustang, only because I snuck into his office... I have Riza Hawkeye..." She said going through the cards.

"Give me Mustang's." Ed said with an evil smile.

"Okay." Toranpu said giving him the card.

Ed observed the card and started to laugh. Al started to look at the card too. Toranpu smiled as she saw people enjoying her cards. Kuragari stared at her with rage. Hikari looked over Ed's shoulder and laughed. Toranpu and Kuragari had an 'evil stare' contest. Ed, Al, and Hikari watched as they fought. Toranpu ignored him a looked at Hikari.

"Hey Hikari, what to see something cool?" She asked her.

"Sure." Hikari said watching Toranpu's amazing trick.

Toranpu took Kuragari's card and placed it on her head. She turned into Kuragari in a blink of an eye. Hikari's eyes widened and Kuragari just ignored her. He not too happy about people copying him. Hikari looked at her brother's face.

"Toranpu don't change into my brother again, okay?" Hikari demanded.

Toranpu changed back into herself and looked at everyone. They just looked at her like she was a monster or something.

"Toranpu hold still." Ed said changing his hand into a knife.

Ed cut a hole in her pants where envy's ouroborus was. There was no tattoo no marks.

"You put a hole in my pants you pervert." Toranpu said looking at the hole.

"So Toranpu why are you going to central?" Al asked.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to." she said sitting back.

The train stopped at a station, but it wasn't central yet. Kuragari and Hikari got off the train anyway. Ed and Al followed then. They were surprised to see Toranpu staying in the train.

"I'll see you in central." Toranpu said staying in her seat.

"See you later, Toranpu." Al said waving.

The train left and they walked out of the train station. They ended up in a crowd of people. They started trying find their out, but ended up in a shop. It was a clothes shop and I think you know what that means... Hikari started going crazy. Kuragari got mad and pulled her out of the shop.

They went to a café and got something to eat. After that they got back on the train. When they finally got to central Kuragari held his sword closer to him. They went to HQ and they ran into Mustang.

"Hello Edward." Mustang said smiling.

"Mustang." Ed replied.

"I see has finally got himself a girlfriend." Mustang said laughing a little. Hikari blushed and Kuragari rolled with eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ed yelled at him. "Where's the fuhrer?"

"He's not here." Mustang said looking at Kuragari weirdly. "He's at his estate."

They turned around and headed for the door. Hikari turned around and bowed to Mustang. Then they all walked of HQ and headed for the fuhrer's estate. When they got there the guards wouldn't let them in.

"Tell the fuhrer the message from the north is here, he'll know what we're talking about." Kuragari yelled at the guard.

The guard went inside the estate and came back out.

"Come in." the guard said gesturing us to following him.

They followed the guard into the house. The fuhrer and his son appeared in front of them.

"Hello Hikari and Kuragari." the fuhrer said smiling.

Ed looked at Hikari, she was scared frozen for some strange reason. Al tapped on her shoulder and she jumped.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said.

"I'll show you to your rooms." the fuhrer said walking up stairs. When they walked into a hallway the fuhrer stopped. "Boys your rooms are to your right and Hikari your room is to your left."

Kuragari stepped up.

"I sleeping in the same room as my sister." Kuragari said. "If that's okay with you?"

"Fine by me." the fuhrer said walking down the hallway.

Each of them walked into their rooms and looked around. When Hikari walked back into the hallway she saw the fuhrer and froze. Ed walked into the hallway and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and laughed.

"I'm sorry Ed." Hikari said smiling.

Hikari walked back into her room and saw Kuragari reading a book. She went by her bed and saw a dress.

"What's this?" Hikari asked Kuragari. "It's beautiful!"

"It's a dress." Kuragari said getting attached to the book.

"I'm not stupid, Kuragari." Hikari said. "I meant what was it for...I swear boys can be so immature."

The fuhrer walked into the room with that smile he's always wearing.

"I suggest you wear different clothes to dinner." He said standing under the door frame.

"Okay." Hikari said trying not to look at him.

The fuhrer left the room and Hikari laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering her adventure here, and remembering how long it took to get here. (REMEMBER: before they got to Risembool they traveled from the north.) Kuragari was still reading the book. Ed and Al were talking to each other. Hikari looked at Kuragari and smiled. She never saw him read a book before...

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
